


hug, please!

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kasius really needs a hug





	hug, please!

Kasius hurries into the room, slams the door and drops onto the sofa.

“I need a hug,”he says, arm artfully draped across his eyes.

Sinara takes a bite of her sandwich.“When don’t you?”

He lifts his arm to glare at her.“I said need, not want. I don’t always  _ need _ a hug. I need one now.”

She blinks at him a few times. Nothing terrible enough to warrant interrupting her meal can logically have happened while he was out shopping.

He pouts, she sighs. 

“I can offer you half of this,”she says and holds the sandwich out to him.

“Thanks.” He sits up.“But I really need that hug.”

“I hate hugs.”

“You didn’t mind cuddling last night.”

“Doesn’t count.”

“What, so cuddling is only acceptable when it’s post-coital?”

“If I hug you, do you promise not to say ‘coital’ ever again?”

He gets up to walk over to her.“Deal.”

“Sure you wouldn’t rather have the sandwich?”she asks, though she says it with a grin.

She wraps her arms around him.“What happened, anyway?”

He rests his cheek against her head.“Their shipment was delayed and now my cape won’t be done until next week.”


End file.
